Resurrection
by Miss Mina Murray
Summary: (COMPLETE)Hermoine's past life as the only lover of the Dark Lord comes into play when Voldemort returns from the grave.Will Hermoine join him and become as dark as him or will she bring an end to him forever to save the man she really loves?
1. Ch1 The Beginning

"Resurrection"  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The Beginning"  
  
º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,  
  
With wands drawn and his dark armies ready to battle,Lord Voldemort gave the orders to attack.The year was 1982,on a cold and infamous fall night of Friday,October 13th.The Ministry of Magic Aurors were on full alert and prepared for the worst as a large army of dark forces surounded London. No one knew how horrible and bloody the battle would be.Lord Voldemort had gathered up large armies of pureblood dark wizards,witches,dangerous creatures,and loyal servants to fight by his side to take over the world and rid it of its weaknesses.The night was full of disaster and death as Aurors and the dark forces collided and fought in a long and bloody battle.  
  
"Destroy all of those weaker than us.The weak were put on this earth to be brought down by the strong.You will be praised if only you are victorious.Now go and spread the word of the black magic!"Lord Voldemort had said.  
  
His mind was not only on his plans of world domination,it was also on one of his weakness,Katrina,the love of his life.  
  
She was sitting back in a castle far away from the brutality that was going on in London.Her deep cinamon eyes searched hungrily at the hills far away for her love to return.A gentle and cold breeze ruffled her long and curly hazelnut hair against her green dress.The long days had turned into nights of dying hope,but still,no word from her love.On a day when the air was still and the sky was littered with grey clouds,a pure black owl carried a torned and bruised letter to the balcony where Katrina was sitting.  
  
"What is this?"she asked as she took the letter and pet the owl.  
  
The letter was stained with dirt and a few drops of blood.The edges were torn and burned.Katrina unrolled the letter.  
  
"The Dark Lord has been killed."was all it read.  
  
A bloody seal of a snake was stamped below.Katrina,unable to believe the news she just received,raced to her room.She took out a quill and parchment and wrote a note.  
  
"My love is gone.He is not with me,but not for long.I will meet him in death."she wrote.  
  
She tucked it into the hem of her green dress.She walked back down to the balcony and stepped up on the ledge.She took a quick glance at the land below.A raging river with foaming waves burst through the dying trees below.Katrina took a deep breath,closed her eyes,and plunged to her watery death below.  
  
A tired and pleased Lord Voldemort returned with his remaining comrades to his castle.He was very pleased with the victories they had won in London.Now all he wanted to do was be with Katrina.He was greeted by house elves who wore frightened expressions on their faces.  
  
"M-master,your human servants wishes to see you in the old chapel."said an elve.  
  
Lord Voldemort stormed into the chapel.He was in no mood to mess with anyone right now.He wanted to only be with Katrina and no- one else.He flung the doors aside and saw five of his servants standing in front of the candle-lit altar.  
  
"What is it?"he barked at them as he paced up towards them.  
  
A grey-headed man stood forward.His grey eyes looked the Dark Lord over.  
  
"It is Katrina."the man said.  
  
Lord Voldemort straightened up quickly,a glimpse of panic and worry glowing in his eyes.  
  
"What is wrong with my Katrina?Where is she?"he said,his voice shaking a little.  
  
The grey-headed man handed him Katrina's death note.Lord Voldemort's eyes filled with disbelief.  
  
"This cannot be true!"he cried as he flung the letter down.  
  
The five servants stepped aside form the altar.There,upon silk white sheets,layed the body of Katrina.Lord Voldemort ran to his beloved's side and grasped her limp and cold hands.  
  
''She flung herself into the river when someone had sent her false news of your death."said the grey-headed servant.  
  
Lord Voldemort kissed the dead lips of Katrina.His eyes,filled with tears,quickly glowed red as anger burst out of him.  
  
"Who did this?"he snapped.  
  
"An auror by the name of James Potter."said the grey-headed servant.  
  
Lord Voldrmort kissed Katrina's lips one last time.  
  
"I will be with you again."he said before leaving.  
  
That night,Lord Voldemort killed James Potter,and his wife Lily.He didn't know that their son,Harry,would be the one to defeat him.It was when the curse Lord Voldemort had cast on Harry backfired and destroyed him.Lord Voldemort was no more.  
  
His castle was burned,though it remained because it was made of bricks.The body of Katrina and all traces of her were never found,lost in a forgotten world of which no one but her lover,Tom Riddle,knew of. 


	2. Ch2 Twenty Years later

Chapter Two  
  
"Twenty Years Later"  
  
The train leaving London chugged along at a reasonable speed.The day was breathtaking.The fresh sign of fall was etched in all of the trees with golden browns,cheerful yellows,marvelous reds,and sleepy oranges.The lakes and landscape dazzled in the high noon sun.Everything looked as placid and romantic as a Monet painting.A young woman of twenty-two years of age sat in a compartment to herself,reading a book about famous ancient potions,spells,and curses.She was very pretty.Her deep cinammon eyes scanned the pages as her long and curled at the ends hazelnut hair was ruffled by a gentle breeze escaping through the opened window.Her pinkened lips mumbled softly as she read every word silently to herself.Her long and delicate fingers held the book against her deep amber robes.A soft knock on the compartment door interrupted her from her reading.  
  
"Professor Granger?"asked a small voice.  
  
"Yes."Professor Granger.  
  
"It's Elizabeth Prammer.May I enter?I-I just want someone to talk to."said the small voice.  
  
Professor Granger smiled.  
  
"Sure Elizabeth."Professor Granger.  
  
The door was pushed aside as a short and terribly thin young girl walked in.She had thick circular glasses,shocking curly red hair,and pale blue eyes.She was wearing her Hufflepuff robes and hled them up as she stepped in and closed the door.  
  
"Have a seat by me."said Professor Granger while putting her book in a golden bag.  
  
Elizabeth sat by Professor Granger.  
  
"Professor Granger,I am so friendless."said Elizabeth.  
  
"Call me Hermoine."said Professor Granger.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened a little.  
  
"Uh..Hermoine.What can I do to make friends?This is my second year at Hogwarts and I still have not made a single friend!"Elizabeth said in a sad tone.  
  
Hermoine smiled.  
  
"I have a feeling you'll make friends soon.Trust me."she said while patting the girl's hand.  
  
Elizabeth nodded her head slowly before going to the door.  
  
"I guess I'll see you at the Sorting Ceremony."said Elizabeth.  
  
"Take care until then."said Hermoine.  
  
Hermoine returned to her reading.She was the potions professor at Hogwarts.She had been since she was ninteen years old.Professor Snape had finally received the job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.Harry and Ron had become aurors for the Ministry of Magic.She enjoyed working at Hogwarts.Professor Dumbledore had always been like a father to her and knew that Hermoien would be an excellent potions mistress.Hermoine checked her watch as the sun began to dip behind the mountains.The train began to slow down.Hermoine smiled at the familar sight of Hogwarts.She gathered her things,including her old and rusting orange cat,and unboarded the train.  
  
" 'irts years o'er here!"boomed a voice.  
  
"Hello Hagrid!'shouted Hermoine over the noise of the train and students.  
  
Hagrid waved at Hermoine before leading a group of frightened first years to the lake.  
  
Hermoine turned around and waited for the carriages to arrive.She saw Elizabeth talking to a girl with the same type of glasses and curly black hair.  
  
"So your a first year?''asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Yep.I hope I'm in Hufflepuff."said the girl.  
  
"I'm in Hufflepuff.You'll love it."said Elizabeth as she walked the girl to the lake.  
  
Hermoine smiled.She always knew that Elizabeth would make friends.Hermoine climbed into a carriage and calmed herself as she approached Hogwarts.She studied the aging castle as she got off the carriage.It was just like it was when she attended here.Professor McGonnagal stood in front of the castle doors.  
  
"Hurry children!"she shouted.  
  
"Hello Menirva!How are you?"said Hermoine.  
  
Minerva looked down to Hermoine.A sweet smile passed over her face.  
  
"It is always a pleasure to see one of my brightest pupils now successful adults."she said.  
  
Hermoine blushed.She had always considered Menirva as a mother.The Sorting Ceremony went well.Hermione retreated to her quarters a little early to catch up on her sleep.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ A few weeks later.  
  
Harry slept uneasily that night.It was the 20th anniversary of his parents death.The reccurring dream of Lord Voldermort killing his parents had haunted him since that very night.Why his life was such a hell,he did not now.He got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser.He picked up a small,black velvet box and opened it.A golden ring with a large diamond rested upon a cushion of black silk.Harry smiled at it.He will present it to Hermoine soon.They have been boyfriend and girlfriend since their fifth year at Hogwarts.Harry knew his life will be whole again once he and Hermione are one.With Voldemort no longer a living thing,but a ghost,Harry cast his worries to his side.Nothing will ruin his life no more. 


	3. Ch3 Ressurection

Chapter Three  
  
"Ressurection"  
  
A short man,carrying a small purple bag,scurried into a forgotten graveyard.He whinced a little as a clap of thunder ran through the air.The night was alive with a storm with a strong heart-beat as a full moon,the color of blood,hung in the night sky.The dead trees surrounding the graveyard screeched and moaned as an eerie wind chased through their branches.The man clenched the small bag with a hand that was missing a finger closely.He stopped at an unmarked grave,overruned with weeds and night crawlers.He knelt down on his knees and opened the bag.A dim glow of a green light exited through the opening.The man breathed quickly and clumsily as he reached into the bag and pulled out a small green emerald.  
  
"With the power of the Great Serpent,I begin."the man chanted.  
  
He placed the emerald on the heart of the grave.He took out another bag and took out a handful of a silvery powder.  
  
"With the dust of an ancestor,I give thee structure."he chanted.  
  
He sprinkled the powder over the grave.He took out a vile full of blood.  
  
"With the blood of a foe,I give thee flesh and blood."he chanted.  
  
He poured the blood onto the grave.The grave began to glow an eerie green light.The man took out his wand.  
  
"And with the power of pure evil,let thy rebirth."the man chnated.  
  
He tapped his wand on the green emerald.The ground beneath him began to shook.The grave he was knelt at began to unearth.A low grumble followed by an explosion of green light burst through the aging dirt.The man fell backwards and wacthed.A stream of red moonligth pierced through the clouds and lit up the grave.A long,slender pale hand burst through the dirt.The slender and bony fingers stretched toward the sky.Another hand followed.Soon,a creature rose from the grave.The creature,now a man,took his first breath and opened his eyes.His scarlette eyes glew in the dark of the night.  
  
"My Lord."said the man missing a finger as he knelt to kiss the dirty robes of the once dead man.  
  
"Send word,"said the man in an icy tone,"that Lord Voldemort has returned from hell."  
  
The smaller man,bowed before taking off.Lord Voldemort looked at his hands and touched his face.An evil smile ecthed onto his face.He reached into his robes and pulled out a wand.  
  
"My dear friend."he said as he wipped the dust off of the wand.  
  
A small creature,a rabbit,hopped nearby.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."he shouted.  
  
The bunny's body hit the ground with a soft thud.A chilly laugh escaped from Lord Voldemort's lips.  
  
"I haven't lost my touch."he said.  
  
BACK AT HARRY'S BEDROOM.  
  
"Ouch!"Harry screamed as he got up.He placed his hand over his now burning scar.  
  
He immediently got up and ran to the bathroom.He placed a cold washcloth over his scar.Hedwig,who was sleeping by the seat,hooted a little in her sleep.  
  
"It hasn't hurt this bad since..."Harry stopped.  
  
No?Could be back?  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was thinking.How could Lord Voldemort be alive after all these years?Harry grabbed a quill and parchment and began writing a letter to Dumbeldore.He placed the letter on Hedwig's leg.  
  
SOMEHWERE FAR AWAY.  
  
The short man who was missing a finger reached the doors of a large mansion.He knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes."answered a house elve.  
  
"Is your master here?"asked the short man.  
  
"Yes,I'll get him."replied the house elve.  
  
A few minutes later,a tall man with pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes came to the door.  
  
"Peter?"asked the man.  
  
"Yes,it is I."said Peter."I bring news,Lucius."  
  
"What is it?"asked Lucius.  
  
Peter tilted his head and smiled.  
  
"Lord Voldemort has returned."he said. 


	4. Ch4 The Dream

Chapter Four  
  
"The Dream"  
  
Hermoine slept peacefully under her warm blankets.It was a fairly chilly night as the blood-red moon bathed everything in a forbidding crimson red.Her bedroom windows were wide open and the virgin-white silk curtains flapped against the walls as an unseen and barely felt wind blew in.Hermoine tossed in her bed a little.She pulled her covers closer to her to keep warm,not waking up as a strange dream took over.  
  
Hermoine found herself standing in a lovely garden surrounded by mountains.The graden contained wild roses,daisies,tulips,morning glories,and many more assortaments of flowers.She was sitting on a bench near a water fountain.She looked down at her hands and noticed she was wearing a sort of Medevial gown.The gown was the color of a deep and passionate green as green as a pine tree.The bodice of the gown was covered in emerlads and diamonds.the sleeves and bottom of the gown fanned out.The neck line was cut low to reveal a large and single golden chain necklace with a emerald encrusted with gold dangling on a part of her revealed chest.Hermoine touched the necklace before looking up a large castle.The castle was beautiful.Large towers and balconies winked at her from above.Birds of all sizes and colors chirped happily from the trees surrounding the castle.Hermoine lifted up from her seat on the bench and began walking toward the castle.She felt like she knew what she was doing.Her hand moved on to the golden handles of two large wooden doors and pushed the doors open.She walked up a flight of stairs and into a room very breathtaking.A golden bed with a canopy rested against the stoneen walls.Large glass windows looked on to a balcony.Paintings of people and lovely scenes hung on the walls.A wooden oak dresser was near the bed.Hermoine moved closer to a part in the wall.She felt herself removing her necklace and placing it in a secret hole in the wall by the bed.A note was then placed in the belt of her dress before she stepped out on the balcony.She took a step onto the stone railing of the balcony.Suddenly,she flunged herself forward toward the ragging river below.Right when she came in contact with the icy waters below,Hermoine woke up.  
  
She was panting from the dream.She looked around at first wondering where she was.Then she remebered she was safe in her quarters at Hogwarts.  
  
"It was just a dream."Hermoine told herself.  
  
She got up from her bed and felt something wet on the floor.It was water.  
  
"Or was it a dream?"Hermoine asked herself.  
  
She was aware that the sun was rising now.Harry would be arriving shortly to take her on a hike somewhere.Hermoien smiled.She loved Harry and no one would ever change that.  
  
She drifted back to sleep,only this time,a more happy dream came to her.She was wearing deep blue robes and her hair was up in a high pony tail.A man,with deep scarlet eyes and dark brown hair,approached her.He was very handsome.  
  
"My dear Tom."she heard herself say.  
  
"Katrina."said the man named Tom.  
  
He handed her a box covered in silver ribbon.She undid them and found a single golden chain necklace with a emerald encrusted with gold dangling resting inside.Tom took the necklace out and placed it around her neck.  
  
"This is to show that my love for you is forever."he said.  
  
"Must you go?"she asked him.  
  
"I must."Tom said."But I promise,I will return."  
  
With a single kiss,he was gone.  
  
Hermoine dreamt no more that night.She knew who the man was.He was the Dark Lord,but why she dreamt of him,she had no idea. 


	5. Ch5 So It Begins

Chapter Five  
  
"So It Begins"  
  
A soft knock on the door caught Hermoine's attention.The day was fresh and golden as a ripped orange.Perfect weather for a special occasion.  
  
"Who is it?"she asked.  
  
"Just a poor fellow looking for his love."said a voice.  
  
Hermoine chuckled.  
  
"You may enter,Harry."said Hermoine.  
  
Harry entered with a shocking looking grin on his face and his green eyes twinkling.His hair was smoothed back in a neat finish.He was wearing a jeans and a large sweater with snitches on it.His black coat looked quite striking on him.Hermoine was wearing a large light purple fuzzy sweater and jeans accompied with a knee lenght jacket that was a deep forest green.  
  
"Hermoine,you look fantastic."he said as he took her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Thank you."she said.  
  
"Ready to go?"she asked him.  
  
"I was born ready."said Harry.  
  
He secretly checked his coat pocket.He felt the small velvet box and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
The ride by train was a splendid one.Harry and Hermoine talked about work and friends.Hermoine rested her head against Harrys'sshoulder.  
  
"So where are we going?"she asked him.  
  
"You'll see."he said.  
  
The train soon came to a stop.Harry held Hermione's hand and led her off the train.He took out a small cloth.  
  
"I must first blindfold you."he said.  
  
Hermoine looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Please?"he said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Hermione couldn't resist and gave in.Harry covered her eyes and took her hand again.He led her through a thick patch of woods.  
  
"No peeking,"Harry said"or the suprise will be ruined."  
  
Harry stopped Hermoine.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed."he said as he removed the blindfold.  
  
Hermoine smiled and laughed as she waited for Harry to tell her to open her eyes.She felt a cool breeze blow against her skin.She heard birds chirping and the sound of a nearby river.A smell of fresh air from mountains tickled her nose.  
  
"Alright,open them."she heard Harry say.  
  
Hermoine did.At first,all she saw was a large patch of weeds and wild vines running amok.Then she relised where she was.It used to be the garden that was in her dreams.Hermoine looked around for the bench and saw it.She gazed up at the castle,now forgotten and black,tower above her.  
  
"Its' magnificant isn't it?"asked Harry.  
  
Hermoine gazed up the castle then into Harry's green eyes.  
  
"Like a memory from a dream."she said.  
  
"Wait 'til we go inside."Harry said.  
  
Hermoine surveyed the castle.It looked very old and unstable as if a a fragile creature such as a butterfly could bring it down.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?"Hermoine asked Harry.  
  
"Trust me."Harry replied as he took her hand in his.  
  
He led her to the same oak doors,now black and fragile.The handles had become a rusting orange metal.The doors opened with a long moaning sound and cracked a little.Hermione shuddered.Harry squeezed Hermoine's hand to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry."he said.  
  
Hermione knew he was taking her.He was taking her to the room she visited in her dream.Several wooden stairs were missing as they made their way upstairs.they stopped outside the room.  
  
"Here we are."said Harry.  
  
He pushed the door opened and stepped in.He let go of Hermione's hand to walk over to the broken-glass windows.The torn and moth-eaten curtains,now a bruised beige,fluttered through the air like ghosts.Harry climbed out to the balcony.Hermoine looked around.The bed and dresser in her dream were still there.They must have escaped the clutches of the fire and weather.She surveyed the wall.The paintings were gone.She walked over to a place by the wall.A brick looked out of place.Hermione remebered that a secret hid behind it.She pried the brick loose from the wall.She took her wand out of her back jean pocket.  
  
"Lumos."she whispered.  
  
The bright light of her wand glew in the small hole in the wall.Cobwebs and dust hung about in it.She saw something hidden in what appeared to be a moth-eaten cloth covered in a pool of dust.Hermione reached in took out the object.She carefully removed the cloth.The necklace in her dream winked at her from her hand.It was terrible dirty,but still gleamed as if brand new.Hermoine slipped it into her pocket and returned the brick back into it's place.  
  
"Hermione,will you come here for a second?"she heard Harry ask.  
  
Hermione hesitantly walked out onto the balcony.She remebered the last part of her dream.Harry was sitting down on the ledge looking at something.He pointed at something.  
  
''Hermione,what does that say?"he asked.  
  
Hermione walked over to him and looked down.A note,tucked to the wall,read"Look up."  
  
"Look up?"Hermione replied.  
  
Just then,a brilliant flash of light shot into the sky.It exploded,sending a river of golden sparks through the air.Hermione looked at them in awe.Words formed.  
  
"Hermione,will you marry me?"it said.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry.He was down on one knee,clucthing a black velvet box.He opened it to reveal a beautiful golden ring with a large diamond.  
  
"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"he asked her.  
  
"Yes."Hermione said as she kissed Harry.  
  
She felt like the luckiest and most-loved woman in the world.  
  
THE TRAIN STATION.  
  
The sun dipped low in the sky.The night had begun to set upon the town.Lord Voldermort wrapped the hood of his cloak around his head so that a shadow was cast upon his face.He was in a Muggle town that was once a small farmer's village near his castle.He sneered and growled at the passers-by who gave him a quizzical look when they spotted his dark black cloak.  
  
"Damn muggles."he growled.  
  
He hated them,and now that he had returned,he woudl destroy them first.His scowl matched the anger in his scarlet eyes.His dark brown hair hid under his cloak hood.He stopped a street corner and watched the muggles bustle about.A train whistle echoed nearby.He watched as a group of peopel stepped up onto a wooden platform.  
  
"Ugly,all ugly."he thought as he watched the muggles in disgust.  
  
The bright lights of the streetlights glew dimmly as he continued to observe the muggles.He was waiting for his loyal servants to arrive.His plans for future attacks were scrawling through his head.He looked down at his feet and thought some more.Something was missing,and he could feel it.He looked up again as the train came to a stop.There,near the end of the line,was the something he was missing.His heart skipped a thousand beats as he watched her.Her long,hazelnut hair swayed in the night wind.Her cinammon eyes gleamed as she watch the people board the train.  
  
"No."whispered Lord Voldemort."It cannot be my...Katrina."  
  
Hermione felt a small chill creep down her spine.She shook a little.  
  
"Hermione,are you alright?'asked Harry.  
  
"Yes,just cold."Hermione thought.  
  
Harry touched his forehead.He didn't want to alarm Hermione about his pain.  
  
Lord Voldemort watched as she boarded the train.He knew what he was to do.His beloved was with his enemy,Potter.He had heard Potter call Katrina "Hermoine".  
  
"Hermoine."whispered Lord Voldemort. 


	6. Ch6 Stranger in the Night

Chapter 6  
  
"Stranger in the Night"  
  
Hermione gazed happily at her ring Harry had given her.  
  
"Mrs.Harry Potter.I like that."she said as she spun around in her lacey white summer night gown.  
  
She pranced about in her bedroom.Classes had gone quite well that week.She was feeling alive when she accidently knocked over her coat hanger with her jacket attached to it.The jacket fell over,and the necklace that Hermione took skidded across the floor.She walked over to the necklace and picked it up.It was beautiful.She removed the dirt with the hem of her nightgown.The large emerald smiled at her from the dim candle light in her room.She undid the clasp and put on the necklace.It rested gently against her chest,it's cool feeling washing over her.  
  
Hermione felt tired and slid into her bed,not knowing that someone was watching her.His scarlete eyes gleamed as he watched her fall into a deep sleep.Hermoine felt a strange,but familar presence around her.She sat up in her bed and saw that a white fog had come into her room.Her windows were not open.She felt cold and wrapped her blankets around her.  
  
"Hermoine."she heard a cold voice whisper.  
  
She jumped out of her bed and grabbed her wand.  
  
"Who's there?!"she shouted.  
  
The man that haunted her dreams appeared before her.She tried to scream,but no sound escaped from her mouth.  
  
"Be not afraid."he said as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"Stay away from me you Deaht Eater!"Hermoine growled.  
  
She raised her wand,but lord Voldemort grabbed it and tossed it somewhere.  
  
Hermoine watched as Lord Voldemort grew closer to her.Suddenly,she had a flash back.It was just like the dream she had of him and her together.A feeling that was dorment swept over her.She felt like she knew him.  
  
"Do you know who I am."Lord Voldemort asked her,now standing before her.  
  
"An evil bastard."Hermione hissed.  
  
Lord Voldermort chuckled.  
  
"Guess again."he said.  
  
He grabbed her face in his hands and drew her lips to his.Hermione struggled a little,but when their lips met,she became calm.The kiss was very powerful.Lord Voldermot backed away from her.His eyes met hers.  
  
"Now,who am I?"he asked her.  
  
Hermoine felt a wave of memories sweep over her.Her heart told her the answer.  
  
"Tom?"she replied in a hazey voice.  
  
She placed a hand on her forehead as if she was suffering from a migraine.  
  
"Yes,I am Tom."said Tom.  
  
Hermoine felt sick.  
  
"Who am I?"she asked him.  
  
"My love."he said as he kissed her again.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck.She kissed him as if she were a child tasting sugar for the first time.She felt his hands trail down her back.She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I thought you'ld never return."she whispered.  
  
Tom smiled.  
  
"I am here.I made a promise and kept it."he said.  
  
Suddenly,pounding on the door brings Hermione back to her senses.  
  
"Miss Granger!It's Dumbledore!Open up!"commanded a deep voice.  
  
Hermione turned back to Tom.He kissed her one last time.  
  
"Soon."he said as he disappeared with the fog.  
  
Dumbledore,along with Professors Snape,McGonnagal,and Flitwick entered.  
  
"He was here."Hermione said to them.  
  
"We know."said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione looked into Dumbledore's worried eyes.She felt concerned,too,but her stranger in the night had awoken a power in her she never knew or felt before. 


	7. Ch7 Spirits

Chapter 7  
  
"Spirits"  
  
Hermione felt a wave of naseau sweep over her.Luckily,Dumbledore had caught her before she fell to the ground.  
  
"We should take her to the hospital wing.Severus,stay here in case Voldemort returns."said Dumbledore while carrying the unconscious Hermione in his arms.  
  
Professor McGonnagal gave Dumbledore a look of unknown and worry as she followed him up the stairs.  
  
"What is happening?"she asked.  
  
"A terrible thing."said Dumbledore.  
  
They stopped outside of the hospital wing doors.Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Send word to Harry to come here immidiently."he said.  
  
Professor McGonnagal nodded her head before sprinting down the hall.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes.The room was a blur and all noises were no more than a mumble.She kenw she was lying in a bed in the hospital wing.  
  
"Will she be alright?"said a voice.  
  
Hermione gained her focus back.It was Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry?"she asked.  
  
Harry rushed to her side and held her hand.  
  
"You're alright."he said in a comforting tone.  
  
She looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
''What is happening?"she asked him.  
  
"The end of the world."replied Dumbledore,his eyes not twinkling.  
  
Hermione felt sick again and rested her head on her pillow.  
  
"How comforting."she said,smiling a bit."I meant,why did Lord Voldemort visit me?"  
  
Dumbledore sat down next to her.He looked around a bit as if seeing if anyone was listening.  
  
"He knows who you really are."he told her.  
  
Hermione glanced up at Harry and saw he too was puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean,who I really am?"she asked.  
  
"When Lord Voldemont,as you may know,was destroyed,he was nothing more than a shadow,a barely living thing.When his wife,Katrina,died,her spirit remained.It just so happens,on that very night and very moment she died,you were born,and with the stars aligned in a rare way,her spirit inhabited you before you were born,thus making you who you are."he said.  
  
"You mean,I..I'm really Katrina?"Hermione asked in a small voice.  
  
Dumbledore slowly nodded his head yes.  
  
"You are her,but you don't know it.You do have some sort of dreams or flashbacks of a past life?"Dumbledore asked her.  
  
"I do."Hermoine said,squeezing Harry's hand.  
  
"My dear child,have you ever wondered why you,a child of muggle descent,was selected to become a witch."Dumbledore asked her a low voice.  
  
"Yes,I did sometimes wonder that."she said.  
  
"It is because you have the spirit of a powerful witch living deep inside you.Katrina was one of the most powerful and cleverest witches of her time,even more powerful than Lord Voldermot himself.If you are not careful,Voldemort will have her spirit take full control of you.With her powers,he cannot be defeated."Dumbeldore warned.  
  
Hermione lifted her free hand to feel the necklace.the soothing coolness from the emerald calmed her.  
  
"What is that?"Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione held it up.  
  
''I found it in that castle we visited."she said.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Why,that was Katrina's."he said."Anytime it glew a deep green,she knew Voldemont was near."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes.She couldn't remember if it did glow or not when Tom...Voldemont was with her.  
  
"Just be careful.And Harry.."said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes?"asked Harry.  
  
"Watch her."he commanded as he left the room.  
  
Hermione let the necklace drop back against her chest.Deep in her heart,a spirit had awoken. *_^_**_^_**_^_**_^_**_^_**_^_**_^_**_^_**_^_**_^_**_^_**_^_**_^_**_^_**_^_** _^_**_^_*  
  
Author's Note  
  
I would like to thank Yin,Ginny Riddle,Aurora,Draco Lover,and HarryPotterExpert for being the first readers and reviewers.Don't worry,I'll add alot more details and good stuff.I already have a pretty good idea of how the story will end,but I won't spoil it because there are alot more chapters to come! 


	8. Ch8 CrossingOver

Chapter 8  
  
"Crossing-Over"  
  
Hermione woke up.She felt a strange warmth against her body.She saw Harry fast asleep in a chair nearby.She felt for her necklace,it was warm and glowing.She looked around.Tom was near.Hermione felt herself getting up,leaving the safety of her bed.She heard a voice as cold as ice and as low as a whisper calling her.  
  
"Hermione."it said.  
  
Hermione quietly left the hospital wing.The voice was calling her and drawing her outside near the forest.A cold wind slapped at her as the wet earth below her feet stained them black.She felt lost and unable to stop herself from going into the forest.She soon found herself in the heart of the forest.A large rock,smooth as glass,layed in the center.A dim glow from the moon bounced off its surface.Hermione drew closer to it.  
  
"Hermione."said the voice behind her.  
  
Hermione turned around,coming face to face with the man she secretly knew.His scarlet eyes glew deeply as he looked at her.His hair covered his forehead as the wind swirled around him.His pale skin glew as bright as the moon.Hermione just stood there.She didn't know what to do.A strange feeling in her heart began to run through her veins.She felt dizzy from both fear and an unknown love.A low hiss in a nearby bush brought her back to reality.A large,black snake slithered on the cold,wet ground.It's yellow eyes watched Hermione as it made it's way to its master.Hermoine backed up,falling back against the stone.Tom moved over her,towering over her.His eyes filled with something Hermione would never ever dream of.They were full of a deep and dark passion.  
  
"Do not fear me."he said as he leaned closer.  
  
The snake that had crawled up to him hissed at Hermione,baring it's fangs.Tom spoke to the snake in a low hiss.  
  
"Come clsoer,Hermione."he said to her.  
  
He took her hand in his and led her closer to the snake.He motioned for her to pet the snake,and Hermione did.The skin of the snake was as smooth as silk and cool to the touch.  
  
"There is much to be learned from beasts."he said to her.  
  
BACK IN THE HOSPITAL WING Harry felt a surge of pain rip through his head.His scar was on fire.He shuffled to the window to open it for a fresh breeze to cool the burning pain.The night was very chilly.He wondered if he were making Hermione cold.He turned around to see if she was shaking from the cold,but she wasn't there.  
  
"Hermione?"Harry said.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hermoine!?"Harry shouted in panic.  
  
He had awoken Madame Promfrey who was fast asleep at her desk.  
  
''What's all the commotion about?"she asked sleepily.  
  
Harry gave her a look as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"My scar hurts."he said.  
  
"Then use a cooling spell."replied Madame Promfrey,about to fall asleep.  
  
"Not only that,but Hermione's missing."he said.  
  
BACK IN THE FOREST  
  
Hermione again felt ill.A strange and more powerful feeling had come again as strong as a typhoon.She felt as though she were no longer herself,but someone else.  
  
"If you want to live forever and rule the world with me,on the night the moon is full,you will join me in a ceremony."Tom said,now circling around Hermione who was sitting on the stone.  
  
"What sort of ceremony?"she asked  
  
"A ceremony to bring back Katrina,and you my dear,are the one she needs to live again.You have her mind,her right form,and also,her spirit."Tom said.  
  
He took out a small black vile and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Drink this,and the process for Katrina's crossing-over will begin."he said.  
  
"I do wish to live again."Hermione heard herself saying.  
  
She lifted the vile to her lips,a strong,sulfur smell escaped from within the bottle.  
  
"Drink it."commanded Tom,as he watched with narrowed eyes.  
  
Hermione lifted it higher,tasting the first drop of the liquid.It tasted like a sweet nectar.Hermione finished the liquid,the last drop still lingering on the tip of her lips.  
  
BACK AT THE SCHOOL  
  
Harry rushed to Dumbledore's office.On the way,he had bumped into Snape.  
  
"Still doing you nightly wandering,Potter?"he asked Harry with a sneer.  
  
"I have no time for you."Harry barked."Hermione's gone."  
  
Snape's eyes widened.  
  
"And my scar hurts,too."Harry said.  
  
"Quickly,let's go to Professor Dumbeldore."said Snape while pacing quickly down the hall.  
  
BACK IN THE FOREST  
  
Hermione felt dizzy,and saw that an orb of bright light had encircled itself around her.Suddenly,she felt as if all the air in her lungs had ben sucked out.Her mouth was forced open as a long,bright green stream of light passed through.It spiraled through the air before entering the emerald on Hermione's necklace.She fell back and hit the ground.Tom bent down and lifted her up.He pulled her up in his arms,connecting his eyes with hers.  
  
"I know this is what you want."he said,before planting a kiss on Hermione's lips.  
  
But before he could do so,a large group of people was calling for Hermione.Tom lifted his head to hear better.  
  
''I must go."he said.  
  
"No,please don't leave me!"Hermione shouted.  
  
"I promise I shall return.''said Tom before disappearing in the woods.  
  
The group of people,made up of Hagrid,Harry,Professor Dumbeldore,Professor Snape,Mr.Filch,and Professor McGonnagal,had found her.  
  
"Hermione,are you alright?"Harry asked,hugging her tightly.  
  
"Yes."was all she could say.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione.He noticed that her eyes had become almost lifeless.She was still here,but actually here.Harry and the others had noticed this too.  
  
"What is wrong with her?"asked Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Voldemont is draining her of her life and replace hers with Katrina's."he said.  
  
Professor Snape had found the empty vile bottle on the ground.He sniffed it,then took a small taste.  
  
"Uck!"he spat."It's Dremeliah's Potion."  
  
"Isn't that both illegal and rare to make?"asked Mr.Filch.  
  
"Yes,"said Professor Snape."It's also a potion that slowly turns the drinker into a...err.."  
  
"Life-less being?"finished Harry.  
  
"Not entirely true,it's just that the drinker becomes more like a zombie,slipping into a world of Dark Shadows."said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
He looked at the pale face of Hermioen who was now asleep in Harry's arms.  
  
"I'm afraid that Hermione has already begun to cross-over into the shadow world.She must be taken to a safer and more secluded area to where she will be watched around the clock."said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione shifted uneasily in Harry's arms.She felt like she did not belong there,but in another way,she did. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Author's Note  
  
Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far.I went back and tried to correct all the spelling errors and such.I hope that the chapters are a little more interersting than the last ones.Just wait,they will become more darker and forbidding.  
  
(^_^) 


	9. Ch9 The Betrayal

Chapter Nine  
  
"The Betrayal"  
  
Hermione wanted nothing more than to be alone,completly ingulfed by solitude.She stared out the window in Professor Dumbledore's office.Fawkes had perched himslef on Hermione's leg and sang.Harry had packed a few suitcases,reducing them to the size of a pocket watch,and placed them in his roeb pocket.He would be taking her somewhere,but where,she did not know.  
  
"You have found someone to teach Hermione's classes?"she heard Harry ask.  
  
"I have."she heard Dumbledore say.  
  
She turned her gaze from the window and saw Dumbledore handing Harry a large amount of papers,including a large amount of money.  
  
"The train will be arriving here shortly.I'm pretty sure Ron and a few other Auroras will be here to ecsort you to the "hide-out"."said Dumbledore."I wish you good luck."  
  
Hermione was led outside to an awaiting train.A familar sight of red hair,blue eyes,and tons of freckles brought a smile to her face.  
  
"Oh Ron,I'm so glad to see you."she said while hugging Ron.  
  
"I'm very glad to see you're okay."he said.  
  
He then hugged Harry,both slapping each other high fives afterwards and mouthing that Aurora's rule.  
  
"So,where exactly are we going?"Harry asked Ron while helping Hermione on the train.  
  
"Somewhere so private that not even I don't know."Ron replied.  
  
Hermione seated herself by the window,staring out as the ladnscaped changed.Harry and Ron played Wizard's chess,stopping quite often to ask if she wanted anything.The sun dipped low as the train pulled into a deep patch of woods.The train slowed down and stopped in front of a large,white building,that looked like an abandoned church.  
  
"I guess this is the place."said Ron.  
  
Hermione held Harry's hand as they were escorted off the train by a large group of Auroras.The noises,much like that of a jungle,pierced through the cold air like an arrow.Large,sulky oak and willow trees bowed at the wind as the group of people made their way to the church.The church's bell tower had several Auroras perched in it.They were look-outs that were watching for anything that may attack.The boards of the church were stained with a blew mildew and green moss.The stained-glass windows,or what remained of them,were covered thickly in a blanket of dust.They shuffled inside.Hermione was afraid that the church would collapse any moment,but once inside,she felt a little better.  
  
The church looked as if it were as new as it was the first day it was built.The ceiling,covered in a mural of cheribs and angels all leading to God,winked at them from above.The windows were breath-takingly beautiful,not broken or covered in dust.Many beds and tables were liend up inside the church.Candle-lit chandelirs swung a little as the doors of the church closed.  
  
"It was bewitched to look abandoned."said Ron."You have no worries.We have over fifty Auroras around here.If the ones in the bell tower suspect anything,they'll ring the bell"  
  
Harry led Hermione to a bed in the corner.  
  
"Dumbeldore requested that you take some potions and get plenty of rest."he said to her as she pulled the covers over her.  
  
Harry and a few other Auroras  
  
He kissed her on her forehead.Hermione felt nothing,nothing but the dead cold of the night creep upon her. She didn't know if what Harry,Ron,and the others were doing for her were really worth doing.She knew though,that Tom was near,for her necklace felt warm against her body.She could here his voice in her head.  
  
"Hermione,I am coming for you."he said to her.  
  
Hermione smiled an evil grin.  
  
"I know."she said in her mind.  
  
She quietly left the safety of her bed,knowing physicaly what she was doing,but mentally lost.She was no longer herself.  
  
OUTSIDE IN THE BELL TOWER.  
  
An group of five Auroras,all drowsy yet attentive,watched in the dark of the night and listened in the quiet of the night.A small ruffle in the woods had made a thin and balding Aurora become fully alert.  
  
"Did you here that?"he asked the others.  
  
"Hear what."  
  
"This."said a voice from behind them.  
  
Three hooded figures surrounded them with raised wands.  
  
"Avada Kedevra,"the three shouted.  
  
All but one Aruroa collapsed to the floor dead.The remaining Aurora dashed to the cord of the bell,he rang it,before he too had been killed by the wand of one of the hooded-figures.  
  
INSIDE THE CHURCH.  
  
Harry was awoken by the screams and shouts of the Auroras in the church.He ducked behind a fallen bed as a wave of sparks from the Auroras and several hooded figures,Death Eaters no doubt,shot curses at each other.A fire had been started in the church.Smoke poured in,choking everyone inside.Harry looked at Hermione's bed.She was gone.  
  
"Oh no!"he thought.  
  
He saw that a door in the back was open,leading into a dark room.He took out his wand and said "Lumos!" to lighten the room.He saw tons of old wooden pews and chairs.A window,a large clear glass one,was wide open.He jumped through it and landed on the hard ground.He saw a glimpes of a white gown heading into the woods.  
  
"Hermione!"he shouted over the sounds of explosions and screams.  
  
He followed Hermione into the woods.  
  
She found him waiting for her.Tom took her into his arms and kissed her ferociously.  
  
"You are much more darker than I ever imagined."he said in a seductive voice.  
  
"Hermione!"yelled Harry as he ran toward them.  
  
He tripped over a large tree branch and slammed into the ground.His scar suddenly exploded with pain.He curled up into a ball and clutched his scar.A thin,tall shadowy figure walked toward him.  
  
"Hello..Potter."said the figure.  
  
It was Lord Voldemort.Harry tried hard to get to his feet,but Lord Voldemort kicked him in his side.  
  
"You think you can take me?"he asked Harry.  
  
Harry whinced a little as the pain in his body surged through him.  
  
"Crucio!"yelled Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry screamed in agony as the fire from hell egulfed him in a terrible pain.Lord Voldemont laughed.He walked over to Hermione and kissed her once more.Harry saw it in her eyes.She was not herself.She looked lost,yet found.Harry had got on his feet.Lord Voldemort began leading Hermione away.  
  
"No!Hermione!"Harry shouted.  
  
He managed to knock Lord Voldemort over,just enough time to grab Hermione's hand.Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.She slowly turned aroudn to face Harry.  
  
"Don't go Hermione!"he said to her.  
  
Hermione's hand became chilly in his.He dropped it immediently when he saw he once cinnamon eyes become as dark as the shadows of the night and as cold as ice.  
  
"My name..."she said"Is Katrina!"  
  
Hermione plunged a dagger into Harry's back.Harry fell forwards,pain worse than the Crucio curse attacked his body.He watched as Hermione and Lord Voldemort aparated from the spot Hermione had hurt Harry.No,she was not Hermione.Hermione would never dare hurt someone she loves,try to kill them,and leave them out here for dead,nor would she betray them and join the side of the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry layed there,slowly bleeding to death,his world shattered and broken,his face covered in tears,sweat,and mud.The only woman he ever loved had betrayed him.Harry closed his eyes and felt everything grow dark and cold.The screams from the church had dimished to a low murmur.The dense smell of smoke still lingered in the air.Harry Potter's world became cold and dark.His heart,no longer recognizable after the heartbreak he had just experienced. :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Author's Note  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews!I will try my best everyday to write and put up a new chapter.I have been swamped with things to do such as basketball practice,marching band practice,school work,hunting for a job,and helping my mom look for a house.I hope that this chapter is better than the last!  
  
(^_^) 


	10. Ch10 A Building Panic

Chapter 10  
  
"A Building Panic"  
  
Dumbledore watched in silence out of his office window.A slow and dark rain had descended on the land.Not a sound,except for the rain outside,filtered to his ears.He had a sense of worry that something was not right.He worried that Hermione would join Lord Voldemort.Since she was born,Dumbledore had knew who she was.He had dreams of her being born and then what she would become.Hermione was Katrina.Though she was just a re-carnation of her,she shared the brains,skills,talent,and beauty that Katrina had.He had told Hermione that Katrina's spirit had just inhabited her body,but that was not entirely true.Hermione was Katrina,born with a new body.The past life of hers had not came to her at all until Lord Voldemort had arose from the grave.His plans were to revive Hermione and bring back the power she once had when she was alive years before she was born.Fawkes slept soundly in Dumbledore's lap.Dumbeldore stroke Fawkes's head.Katrina had attended Hogwarts when she was younger.She was a Gryffidor who was the brightest and most powerful student besides Lord Voldemort that he had ever met.Why she was never sorted into Slytherin,he did not know.  
  
"I hope everything is alright."he said,though no one heard.  
  
IN THE FOREST  
  
Lying in a puddle of blood,Harry did not dare move.  
  
"Live while you can."he heard a voice say.  
  
A rustle in the bushes had caught his attention.He thought it was Hermione coming to finish him off.A few people,all covered in ash and mud,came into view.A crown of red hair came into focus.It was Ron and the remaining Auroras.  
  
"Oh my God!Harry!"said Ron as he ran to Harry's side.  
  
Harry tried to get up,but one of the Auroras pushed him back down.  
  
"Don't move or you'll die faster."the man said.  
  
He took out his wand and began some healing spells.Harry felt the dagger being removed and screamed in pain.Ron patted Harry on the back to somehow comfort his wounded friend.  
  
''What happened?"Ron asked as the man who was helping Harry levitated him in the air.  
  
"Hermione..attacked...me."he said in quick breaths.  
  
"Why would she do a thing like that?Your her damn fiance for crying out loud!"said Ron.  
  
"Hermione is not herself anymore."said Harry."She now loves Lord Voldemort,not me."  
  
"Don't say that Harry.Don't."said Ron."She still loves you and is still Hermoine."  
  
"I only pray that that is true."said Harry.  
  
LORD VOLDEMORT'S CASTLE  
  
Hermione seated herself in a large comfy chair with Tom next to the fire place in the court room.She felt good to be home again.Twenty-two years away from here was pure torture.The place had been re-stored to its original look.The once-black walls were a soft cream color.The rotten wooden floors had been restored to a polished state as the light from the candles above flickered on the surface.A fire was ablaze in the fireplace as several luxurious chairs and sofas littered the room.Hermione kicked her feet back.Lucius Malfoy had brought her a plate of fruit and warm Butterbeer to wash them down.  
  
"It feels so good to be home."she said as she took a bite out of an apple.  
  
"It feels good now that you are here."said Tom as he kissed Hermione on the forehead.  
  
"When will we start our rule over the earth?"Hermione asked him.  
  
"As soon as the moon is full,my sweet."he said."First,we must rid it of the muggles,then the other useless trash in this world.We will put together an army more powerful than the one we had twenty-two years ago.Then you and I will rule the world as King and Queen of the Dark World."  
  
Hermione smiled.She liked that idea.Being the queen of the world was such a nice thing to become.She cuddled closer to Tom,kwowing that twenty-two years apart was too long to be away from him.Outside,the rain had become a hazy and sad drizzle.The world itself could feel the dread and panic build.Something bad was to take place soon.  
  
BACK IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE.  
  
Dumbledore had fallen asleep in his chair by the window.A loud knock on the door woken him up.He sensed a type of tension brewing in the air.He flung the door open.It was Professor Snape.Snape walked in,his black robes and hair soaked by the rain.A look of fear and panic had clung to his face.His eyes met Dumbledore's.  
  
"What brings you out here at this time of the night?"he asked Snape.  
  
"I have just receieved word that the area Hermione and Harry were at has been attacked by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.Several of the Auroras are dead.Harry is in a magical hospital that was closest to the area."said Snape.  
  
Dumbledore searched Snape's face for some sign of hope or good news,but nothing but bad news and regret had shown.  
  
"There's more."said Snape."Hermione is gone,but this time,she willingly left with Lord Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore slumped down and backed up a few paces.He began to shake his head as he didn't want to hear anymore bad news.He knew what would happen now.She would become as dark Lord Voldemort is and be more evil than evil itself.How could such a kind heart suddenly turn bitter.  
  
"Has he called you yet?"Dumbledore asked Snape.  
  
Snape raised up his robe sleeve and showed the Dark Mark.  
  
"He did,but I wasn't able to go.But I do plan to go tomorrow night when he unleashes his plans for the future."said Snape.  
  
Dumbledore returned his gaze to the window.The drizzle outside added more worries and saddness to the world.Panic had began to build up outside.Dumbledore knew he had to do something.He turned to Severus.  
  
"Tell Menirva and Hagrid..."he said."I'm won't be back and not to follow me." 


	11. Ch11 The Mission

Chapter 11  
  
"The Mission"  
  
Dumbledore had taken the quickest way to the St.Bard's Magical Hospital by floo powder.Once he had arrived there,many nurses and doctors were running about,people pulling dead bodies here and there,and large groups of battered witches and wizards screaming and crying in pain.By the looks of it,Dumbledore swore it was like a war zone.  
  
He stopped at the front desk where a very stressed-out nurse was filling out papers and yelling out orders.She threw her sweaty hair back and saw Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm here to see Mr.Harry Potter."said Dumbledore.  
  
The nures nodded her head and looked at a chart.  
  
"Room 203,just down the hall.Should be the sixth door on the left."she said.  
  
"Thank you."said Dumbledore.  
  
When he had went inside,Dumbledore saw a few Aurors,all bruised and cut- up,sitting in the room.They all glanced up at him and stood up,but Dumbledore motioned for the to sit down.Harry was lying in a bed with several bandages all over him.He smiled weakly when he saw Dumbledore.Dumbledore took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"How are you?"he asked Harry.  
  
"Okay,I guess."replied Harry.  
  
"And the rest of you?"Dumbledore asked while looking at the Aurors,landing his gaze on a battered Ron.  
  
"Okay."they replied in weak tones.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head before looking down at Harry again.  
  
"I heard what happened to you in the forest."he said.  
  
Harry closed his eyes tighly as if trying to squeeze out a bad memory before fluttering them open to peer into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.  
  
"I tried to stop her."Harry said.  
  
"You did and you tried your best."said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah,but I didn't do so well.Hermione's gone into the dark side and its all my fault!"said Harry.  
  
"It is no one's fault,Harry."said Dumbeldore."Hermione has alot more to her than meets the eye.She has a powerful mind,the bravey of a lion,quick wits,skills,but most importantly,love."  
  
"Love?"asked Harry while shooting a quizical glance to Ron who also seemed lost.  
  
"Yes Harry,love.Hermione may seem to love Voldemort,but what she really is feeling is is nothing more than a silly school girl crush for him.You,Harry Potter,are the one she would leap off a bridge for.I've seen the way she looks at you,and it is more than a crush.It's the power of a strong love.If she didn't really love you,wouldn't you think she would have killed you when she had the chance?"  
  
"I guess you're right."said Harry.  
  
Harry felt a sudden and clear feeling of relaxtion swarm over him.He knew he had to rescue Hermione,but how?  
  
"What can I do to save her?"he asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Get her to trust in you,then when you have the chance,destroy Voldermort.Without his physical presence,Hermoine's past life will become dorment again.Then she will be the Hermoine Granger you truely love."said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sat up in his bed.The pain that was embeded in his body had disappeared,replaced by a new strength,confidence,and determination.  
  
"Who will you go with me to save Hermoine?"Harry asked.  
  
"I will."said Ron."I'll be with you 'til the end."  
  
The other five Aurors all picthed in,knowing that they may never return alive.Harry got out of his bed and changed into his robes.Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"This is your mission,save Hermoine or we all may be in great danger."he said.  
  
"Don't worry,we will."said Harry.  
  
"Oh,and one more thing.You must finish this task before before 11:30 P.M. of tomorrow night when the moon is full,or Hermione will be completely filled with hatred and evil."said Dumbledore. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SAD NEWS FOR HARRY POTTER FANS!  
  
Acting legend Richard Harris has died aged 72 after a battle against cancer. He starred in a number of blockbusters and had become known to a new generation of film fans through his role as Professor Albus Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. His other famous films included Gladiator, Unforgiven, The Guns of Navarone, and This Sporting Life. Harris died at University College Hospital in London on Friday, a spokesman for the family said. The actor had been receiving treatment for Hodgkin's disease, a form of cancer which affects the lymph glands, at the hospital after falling ill earlier this year. A family spokesman said Harris died peacefully. "With great sadness, Damian, Jarid and Jamie Harris announced the death of their beloved father Richard Harris," the spokesman said. The screen veteran, who underwent chemotherapy, appears in the new Harry Potter film out next month. The Irish-born actor had just completed work on the new film, Chamber of Secrets, before falling ill this summer. Harris, trained at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art, built a reputation for his commanding presence on stage and screen. But he also became notorious with his off-screen antics, with a legendary capacity for drinking, and recently desribed himself as "rebellious by nature". 


	12. Ch12 Final Countdown

Chapter 12  
  
"Final Countdown"  
  
It was a deathly cold night as the sun hid behind the trees.The sky was grey and lifeless,as if to signal something that would happen any moment.The trees,dead and bare,swayed in a wind that howled through the air.The land surrounding the Lord Voldemort's castle was dead and bare and as grey as the sky above.Lord Voldemort stepped out onto the highest balcony of the castle.He took in a deep breath of fresh air and slowly released it.Lucius Malfoy and a few other Death Eaters joined their Dark Lord on the balcony.  
  
"It is almost time,for tonight is the full moon."aid Lord Voldemort.  
  
"And when the ceremony is complete,and Hermoine...err...Katrina has her powers fully retsored,no one will be able to stop us!"beamed Lucius.  
  
Lord Voldemort smiled.  
  
"And we will have an army more darker and victorious than the last."he said.  
  
He peared at the sun,now completely concealed behind the trees.  
  
"Go and get Hermione.We shall begin the ceremony soon."he said to Lucius.  
  
Hermione was in her room twirling around.She had on a long,ball gown like dress that was a deep amber red.The long sleeves became bells at her elbows.The entire dress sparkled.Hermione's hair had butterfly hair clips that fluttered their wings.Her necklace glew very birghtly.Her door opened,and she saw Lucius come in.  
  
"The Dark Lord wishes for you to join him for the ceremony."he said.  
  
"Alright."replied Hermione as she followed Lucius to meet her love.  
  
SOMEWHERE CLOSE.  
  
"Ron,make sure everyone knows what to do."ordered Harry as he looked over his list of plans.  
  
There were only seven of them that would take on this challenge.Harry knew that he must do whatever it takes to rescue Hermione and destroy Voldemort.Dumbledore had also joined them,even though Harry begged him not to for he feared for Dumbledore's life.Harry glanced at the sky above and felt a little surpressed and scared,but who wouldn't blame him.He loved Hermione,and would do anything in the world to have her back.  
  
BACK AT THE CASTLE.  
  
Hermione joined Tom on the balcony.The full moon was now visible in the darkening sky.  
  
"Soon,all of your powers will be restored,then the world is ours."said Tom.  
  
"Ours."repeated Hermione as she peered at the moon above.  
  
BACK TO SOMEWHERE CLOSE.  
  
Harry finished explaining his plans to the group.Dumbledore had agreed to attack anyone that may get in there way.Ron was to serve as a shield in case Harry was in danger,though he decided to do this.Somewhere nearby,a bell was heard.  
  
Ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding...  
  
Eleven dings.  
  
Harry sucked in as much as air as possible.The hour had come for him to carry out his mission.The final countdown between pure good,and pure evil. 


	13. Ch13 To Die For

Chapter 13  
  
"To Die For"  
  
"The time is 11:53 P.M."said a Death Eater.  
  
''Almost time."said Lord Voldemort as he patted Hermione's hand.  
  
Hermione was sitting on a stone table,her dress and hair wavering in the wind.A circle of Death Eaters were around her,down on their knees,bowing and chanting.The full moon was now high above them.Soon,her powers would return to her,and no one could stop her.  
  
NEARBY  
  
Harry and the others came upon the castle.It seemed to be alive as the moon above shown down upon it.Harry saw bright lights coming from the highest balcony above.  
  
"Up there!"he whispered to the others.  
  
They crept into the castle like mice in a room full of sleeping cats.The hair on Harry's neck stood up as he motioned for the group to split up.Ron and Dumbledore followed Harry up the stairs.So far,they have had no trouble,everything seemed to be going as planned.  
  
BACK AT THE BALCONY  
  
Hermione layed down on the table.Lord Voldemort took out his wand and said a few spells.A bright,pink glow surrounded Hermione.She could feel a burning sensation ripple through her body.She closed her eyes and layed their,waiting for the spell to be done.Finally,the pink light vanished,and Hermione sat up.  
  
"Now,to complete the process,you must drink the blood of a living foe."said Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Who would that be?"asked Hermione.  
  
She saw two Death Eaters bring someone to her.It was Harry.She also saw that two of the other six people were Ron and Dumbledore.  
  
"We caught him and six others inside."said one of the Death Eaters.  
  
Lord Voldemort circled around Harry.  
  
"Tisk,tisk,Potter.Still think you can destroy me?"he asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer,just glared.  
  
"Ah,but have no worry.You will serve a purpose for me."said Lord Voldemort.  
  
He took out a small knife.Harry watched as Lord Voldemort gripped Harry's arm and slice it.Harry whinced as a river of blood poured out and into a cup that layed on the ground.Lord Voldemort picked up the full cup and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Drink this,and the process will be complete."he told her.  
  
Hermione raised the cup to her lips,her eyes resting on Harry.His eyes met hers,and suddenly,Hermoine stopped.The look in Harry's eyes was haunting her,begging her to stop.  
  
"Don't do it,Hermoine!"said Harry.  
  
"Do it!"barked Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Please think of you friends,your parents,your job,all you students,and who you are."said Harry.  
  
"Don't listen to him!He's just fool!"growled Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Please listen to your heart!"begged Harry."Who is at that it tells you who you are?"  
  
Hermione felt something she hadn't felt in a while,love.She dropped the cup and watched it as it shattered on the ground,watched as she saw the disbelief and dreams shatter in Lord Voldemort's eyes.The blood splattered on the ground.Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"I am...Hermione Granger."she said.  
  
Suddenly,a church bell rang nearby.  
  
Ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding.  
  
Twelve tolls.  
  
The process to retrieve Hermione's dorment powers had failed.She knew that she could never hurt the ones she loved.She thought about her parents,her students,her friends,Harry,and her life she had before all of this started.  
  
"Kill them!"barked Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry bit the hands of the Death Eaters that were holding him.The others who had came with Harry drew out their wands and began shooting hexes and curses at the Death Eaters.Hermione tried to run to Harry,but felt two cold hands wrap around her neck.She was spun around and came face to face with the Dark Lord.  
  
"You had your chance."he said to her."Now,you will die." 


	14. Ch14 Is This The End

Chapter 14  
  
"Is This The End?"  
  
Hermione tried to wriggle free from Lord Voldemort's grasp,but it was no use.His eyes were on fire with the glow of hate and anger burning.  
  
"We could have had the world to ourself,but you betrayed me for some foolish boy."he said to her.  
  
He picked Hermione up and held her over the ledge.He watched the fear in her grow and explode.  
  
Hermione felt like she had already died.She couldn't breath,and she began to black out.  
  
"You would understand if you loved someone."she managed to spit out.  
  
"I did,but you betrayed me,Katrina.You should have drowned your soul in that river and rid me of yourself."Lord Voldemort said.  
  
"I am not Katrina any more!"Hermione barked.  
  
Harry sent a curse to the back of Lord Voldemort.Lord Voldemort screamed and let go of Hermione.Hermione grabbed on to the ledge,holding on with all her strength.Harry ran to her and helped her onto the balcony.Lord Voldemort sprang to his feet and hissed at Harry.  
  
"You are responsible for all of this!"he said as he made his way to Harry.  
  
Lord Voldemort pushed Hermione aside and pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
''Crucio!''he said.  
  
Harry felt the fire of pain explode inside.He fell to the ground and tried to suck in air.Lord Voldemort bent down.  
  
"You think you can detroy me?"he asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer.Lord Voldemort laughed.  
  
"No,"Harry finally said."but she can."  
  
Lord Voldemort turned around and saw Hermione charge toward him.She grabbed him by the robes and tossed him over the ledge.Lord Voldemort grabbed Hermione's hands.She watched the look of fear in his eyes spread.Hermione began to feel sad,she had betrayed the one she loved.  
  
"Do you love me?"Lord Voldemort asked her.  
  
Hermione began to cry.Her grip on him had started to weaken.She locked her gaze in his eyes,seeing the memory of the garden and hin given her the necklace flash before her.She did still love him.She tightened her grip on his hands and tried to lift him up,but she couldn't.  
  
"I can't."she said to him.  
  
She watched him as he managed to pull himslef up a little.He kissed her one last time.  
  
"I shall meet you in death."he said.  
  
Hermione felt his hands leave hers.  
  
"No!"cried Hermione as she watched Tom fall to the river below.  
  
Harry came to her side and hugged her.  
  
"You're alright."said Harry.  
  
Ron,Dumbledore,and the others came to them.  
  
"It is over."said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and cried.She was with the ones she really loved.Her life would be normal once again.  
  
A year later,Hermione,now Mrs.Harry Potter,graded her studens' potions homework.She no longer had dreams of her recurring past,but happy ones of her and Harry's future.She finished grading the last paper and put her quill down and walked over to the window.The white glow and sparkles from her wedding ring bounced around the room.She continued to look outside as she brought her hands down to her chest.She pulled out a long,golden chain with an emerald at the end.Green and gold sparkles joined the white ones on the walls.Hermione smiled.She knew that deep down in her heart,she still felt something for Lord Voldemort.After all,who else could say that they were the weakness and strength of the Dark Lord?She was after all,Hermione Potter,Potions Mistress and Dark Lady.  
  
The End  
  
Fleur-Delacour --------------------------------- Afterthoughts-Author's note.  
  
I hope the ending was good enough.If it comes to pass and it is requested,I may write a sequel to this story.By the way,I know than Richard Harris died ffrom cancer.I didn't review the "obituary" that I posted.Anyways,sorry if the ending sucks,but be patient.If there is a request for a sequel,I will complete the entire story,review,and make it more supsenseful,daring,adventerous,and forbidden than the first story.This way,my plot will actually stay in line with the entire story and no one will complain or gripe.I assure you that I will work 100% harder on the sequel if you request it.Thank you for your reviews and time that you spent reading my story.For more news and updates,check back here when you can!Thanks.  
  
P.S. To who it may concern(or not), that review you left me about the story being sucky and you never finishing it is a big laugh HA HA HA! To all my "faithful" reviers and readers,you rock!  
  
SEQUEL UPDATE!  
  
ATTENTION ALL RESSURECTION READERS!THE FIRST CHAPTERS OF THE SQEUEL IS UP!JUST CLICK ON MY AUHTOR NAME AND LOOK FOR "RESSURECTION II:A TIME TO KILL".  
  
Thank you for your patience,reviews,and long wait.I promise you that the sequel will be more suspensful and well-worth the wait than the first one! 


	15. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION!  
  
For all my readers, I thank you for your wonderful comments. Many of you would have like to see Voldermort win, so I decided to write a whole new version of "Resurrection." It will be called "Resurrection Resurrected." It will be sort of like "Resurrection" only a lot more descriptive, interesting, and mind-boggling than "Resurrection" was. The plot will be a little different and so will the roles of the characters. The first few chapters should be ready by the end of May. I hope that this will please those of you who wish to see Voldermort win. Who knows, you may change your mind and wish for someone else to win. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!  
  
Fleur Delacour 


	16. ATTENTION! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!

ATTENTION!ATTENTION!ATTENTION! ATTENTION!ATTENTION!  
  
The first chapter to "Resurrection Resurrected" will be up May 16, 2003, this Friday at about 3,4, or 5 PM! I know many of you have been anxious to read it so I hope that it will suit everyone very well. The descriptions are a lot better, the characters are a lot better, there's a lot more action, I dig deeper into each character's past, and all around, it's a kick-ass story! I already have the plans for the next 23 chapters ready to go! Be ready to read the first chapter tomorrow! Thank you so much! 


	17. HEY EVERYONE!

Hey everyone!  
  
If you haven't read "Resurrection Resurrected", do so now. It is a better, darker version of "Resurrection." I highly recommend it to everyone. Please read it. It is no were near completion. It will also conclude with two sequels, but I won't spoil your fun. 


End file.
